<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should’ve Been a Cowboy by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642380">Should’ve Been a Cowboy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Horses, Pillow Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz could always tell when Max had been watching a western because he got a certain swagger. He had definitely been on a western kick lately because he was even starting to talk deeper like John Wayne. But then, the aliens were programmed to mimic the culture and speech patterns of any humans they encountered. Max’s birthday was coming up and Liz was going to surprise him with a couples trail ride at one of the local ranches. The ranch owner had come into the Crashdown that morning and Liz had asked for a favor. Max always claimed to have an affinity for horses. He was going to be so excited.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should’ve Been a Cowboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liz could always tell when Max had been watching a western because he got a certain swagger. He had definitely been on a western kick lately because he was even starting to talk deeper like John Wayne. But then, the aliens were programmed to mimic the culture and speech patterns of any humans they encountered. Max’s birthday was coming up and Liz was going to surprise him with a couples trail ride at one of the local ranches. The ranch owner had come into the Crashdown that morning and Liz had asked for a favor. Max always claimed to have an affinity for horses. He was going to be so excited. </p><p>Sneaking up behind Max, Liz tiptoed until she was just behind him. Throwing her hands over his eyes from behind the couch, she deepened her voice and said “Guess who?”</p><p>Max didn’t even flinch. “Could it be my gorgeous, intelligent girlfriend? Who is literally the only other person in the house? By the way, I could feel your approach through the handprint.”</p><p>“I’d say we should stop doing that in bed to restore the mystery but I don’t want to give up our special hand print time.” Liz wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her cheek against his. “I got you a birthday surprise.” Max tilted his head to kiss her cheek. “Saturday morning, we’re going on a couples trail ride.” </p><p>“Really? I have an affinity for horses.” Max was excited. He swore he had an inner cowboy.</p><p>Liz giggled at his joy. “Have you ever actually ridden a horse?”</p><p>“I live in New Mexico. Of course I’ve ridden a horse. Mom used to take me and Isobel for lessons when we were little. I always thought I would have one one day.” </p><p>Coming around the couch, Liz perched in Max’s lap and he automatically wrapped his arms around her to steady her. “What are we watching?” </p><p>“Walker, Texas Ranger.”</p><p>————————————-</p><p>Saturday morning, Liz woke Max up with a special birthday blowjob then rolled out of bed to make him his favorite type of omelette. After breakfast, they got dressed in wrangler jeans and black ariat boots. Liz wore a purple blouse with a matching belt with a purple and black belt buckle. Max wore a blue button up shirt with his black belt and big square silver belt buckle. He finished his look off with his favorite cowboy hat. </p><p>“What, no spurs?” Liz teased him. </p><p>“Not today.” Max smiled at her and his eyes crinkled. “We’re going to have the best time. Thank you, Liz.”</p><p>————————————-</p><p>“This is Tuff. He will be your mount today.” The blonde ranch hand handed Max the reins to a stocky palomino. Max patted the large horse’s neck and let him sniff his hand. “And this is Silk” The ranch hand handed Liz the reins to a smutty buckskin. “The horses know the trail so all you have to do is hang on. They’re good horses.” </p><p>Max came up behind Liz to help her up on her horse. “Bend your left leg and keep it bent. I’m going to give you a boost. Ready? 1… 2…” On 3, Max lifted Liz easily and she swung her leg up over the dappled desert colored mare. Max helped her adjust her stirrups then turned to get up on his own horse. He put his left foot in the stirrup and swung his right leg up over the saddle. Max clicked his tongue and his horse walked forward, swishing his flaxen mane at a fly. Liz’s horse followed and side by side they headed down the trail. </p><p>The horses' heads bobbed in rhythm to their steps and the leather saddles squeaked each time they trotted for a few paces. Tuff’s ears flopped back and forth as he moved while Silk kept her ears pinned close to her head to remind everyone who was running this show. In Silk’s mind, it was definitely her. They rode side by side for an hour talking about their hopes and dreams and enjoying each other's company. Under a large oak tree, Max and Liz found themselves leaning towards each other and kissing. Max stroked Liz’s cheek tenderly and smiled so big his eyes crinkled. “Do you remember what I said to you our first night together?”</p><p>“Echos” Liz smiled at him coyly. </p><p>“Before that.”</p><p>“It isn’t THAT big? That was a lie by the way.” Liz’s forehead crinkled in concentration. Max’s member was out of this world. Liz was no virgin and had never seen anything like it, not that she was complaining.</p><p>Max laughed at her confusion. “Before that.”</p><p>Liz played with the hair at the nape of his neck and bit her lip as she thought. “Oh! That we didn’t have to do anything I didn’t want to. But I wanted to. You had to know by that point that I was going to make love to you.”</p><p>“I hoped. Of course, I hoped. But it wasn’t an expectation. I would have been happy just kissing you or to have your mouth on me.” Max closed his eyes thinking about the first time he slid into her warm heat. “I was so nervous and it was so much more than I deserved.”</p><p>“Oh, Max. I was nervous too. I knew it was going to change my life because I could never be without you again.” She pecked his lips twice.</p><p>“My point is, that I will only ever take what you offer willingly and only if it makes you feel good. That goes for everything.” Max cleared his throat. He was getting emotional thinking about his girlfriend again. “Thank you for giving me the perfect birthday. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too. Forever.” Liz smiled happily back at him, her long dark hair waving in the wind. </p><p>“Always.” Max promised. They shifted back in their saddles away from each other. He urged his blonde horse forward and they headed back to the barn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>